


Better Than Stars

by Popples123



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Fluff, Jalex - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popples123/pseuds/Popples123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All through his life, Jack had always thought that there was absolutely nothing better than stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Jalex oneshot I ever wrote (which is why it's written badly, I'll probably rewrite it one day although I did make a few quick edits before posting it here). Talk about a throwback, haha.

 

Jack's favourite activity was stargazing. He would do it with his father when he was younger and although his father had passed away when Jack was seven, Jack would still watch the stars at night every chance he got. To him, nothing was better.

\--

His best friend Alex was home alone all through the night, so he had invited Jack to stay over, and within the first five minutes Jack had already made himself comfortable, resting on Alex's sofa and admiring how  _perfect_  his friend looked when he was shirtless and sauntering around the house in tight black jeans.

"Enjoying the view, sunshine?" Alex teased. Jack rolled his eyes and flipped him off, taking a sip of his drink.

Both of the boys had been crushing on each other for years but they were too shy to confess their feelings for one another, neither of them knowing their feelings were mutual.

Ignoring what Alex had said, Jack continued staring.

"Take your eyes off my arse," Alex said sternly and Jack's eyes shot up to meet his friend's. "Did you even hear what I said?"

Frowning, Jack responded, "you told me to stop looking at your ass?"

"No, idiot. Well, yes, I did say that and I'd appreciate if you _listened_. Point is, the stars are out," Alex's face broke into a huge smile, watching the younger boy's eyes light up as he leaped from the couch and peered out the window. He always thought Jack's obsession with stars was adorable.

"Yay! Come with me!" Jack beamed and grabbed his best friend's hand, dragging him towards the door.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!"

Both of them realized what Alex had said and dissolved into hysterical fits of laughter as they stumbled outside. The best thing about Alex's backyard was that it gave you an amazing view of the stars.

Alex couldn't contain his smile when he saw how enthusiastic Jack was. "Alex, oh my god look! They're so bright, holy fuck! Look!" He was jumping up and down and squealing like a child as he pointed up.

Laughing, Alex lay down on the grass and replied, "I'm not blind you dweeb."

"Don't call me a dweeb you absolute twat."

"I think you're forgetting  _I'm_ the one who's British?" mumbled Alex.

"Oh shut up, you moved here when you were like, small. And you sound American. And you're still small. You're basically just a small asshole that was born in Britian but has an American accent."

"What?" Alex was really confused now. Jack's insults usually made zero sense, and tonight was no exception.

"Never-mind," Jack giggled and lay beside Alex, resting his head against his hands, crossing his legs and gazing up at the stars that littered the sky.

At first, Alex was enjoying himself but after about forty minutes he got bored, so he decided to make conversation.

"Why the fuck are you so obsessed with stars?"

"Is that your attempt at getting me to talk to you? Loser," Jack chuckled at Alex's question before diving into an explanation. "Well I've told you before but that was when we were, like, thirteen so you probably don't remember. Well obviously you don't, or you wouldn't have asked me why." 

  
_Jack talks waayyyy to much,_ thought Alex.

"Anyway, I dunno, I just find them fascinating and they're really pretty. I used to watch them with my dad before he died, I guess," Jack lowered his voice and Alex gnawed on his lower lip. This was a sensitive topic for the younger male. "And I just like looking at them, I guess, 'cause he's up there, you know?"

"That means he watches you when you sleep," Alex whispered in a creepy voice, attempting to brighten the mood and it worked because Jack began to laugh.  

Jack's favorite thing about Alex was he'd always find a way to make him smile, no matter what.

"You okay?" Alex asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Mhm," Jack's attention was fixated on the stars. Alex, however, couldn't take his eyes off Jack.  _He's beautiful._

Alex was intrigued by the way the breeze from the wind would gently blow through Jack's silky soft hair, the way Jack would smile every now and then, the steady rise and fall of his chest and how Jack was just  _Jack._

"There's my dad," Jack breathed softly, gesturing to the brightest star.

"Yeah," Alex quickly glanced up and smiled before focusing on his friend.

"Alex?" Jack was still looking at the stars.

"Hmm?" Alex hummed in reply.

"What's your favourite breed of cat?" 

Alex held back his laughter at Jack's random question and responded, "Siamese. Why?"

"Just wondering, Mine's is a Maine Coon. How about dogs? I like greyhounds. They're cute and they run fast, unlike me," Jack laughed again, brushing his hair from his eyes.

"Huskies, to be honest," Alex shrugged. He was more of a cat person, but he had a soft spot for Huskies.

The main reason Alex never passed up an opportunity to stargaze with Jack was because they could lay for hours on end, just talking about nothing and at the same time talking about everything. For him, it was the best thing in the world.

The two best friends spent three hours babbling on about any topic that was brought up, from movies, to music, to  _what the fuck was the guy who discovered milk doing with the cow?_  School wasn't mentioned once, which was great as they both hated school with a passion that burned like a thousand suns.

Jack stared at the stars the entire time, oblivious about Alex constantly looking at  _him._

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to tell you something," Jack smiled to himself. "I got front row tickets to Blink."

"Really? That's great!"

"And you're coming with me."

Alex bolted upright, screaming with excitement and hauled Jack into a sitting position, hugging the taller male tightly. "Seriously? Oh my god! Thank you, I fucking love you!" He squeezed Jack again, making him giggle.

After Alex let him go, Jack returned to his original position on the grass and Alex soon followed. "The stars are really bright tonight," Jack sighed happily. "It's a nice view, don't you think?"

Still feeling overwhelmed by the news about blink-182, Alex's eyes travelled all over Jack's body and he grinned, whispering, "yeah. The view's perfect."

Sighing contently, Jack allowed his eyes to close and his body relaxed completely as his train of thought wandered until it ended up arriving at it's usual place.

Alex.

In an attempt to distract himself, Jack hummed the tune to a song he had heard on the radio the day before.

"What tune is that?" Alex shot Jack a curious look.

Jack shrugged. "M'not sure, but it's really catchy. I heard it on the radio yesterday."

"Alright," Alex continued to gaze at Jack as lovingly as the younger male was gazing at the stars.

Jack, still oblivious, breathed in the scent of the outdoors and enjoyed the comfortable nighttime silence.

Half an hour passed and Alex was beginning to feel sleepy, just as Jack spoke. "Alex, why are you staring at me?" Strangely enough, Jack sounded really amused, and also a little puzzled. "The stars are a pretty view, you should look at them."

"My view's prettier," Alex slurred sleepily, making eye contact with an extremely flustered Jack.

Without thinking twice, Alex leaned in and kissed Jack.

The two never believed in the whole 'fireworks' thing, but both felt them when their lips connected. Hell, they felt nuclear explosions.

To Alex's relief, Jack responded to the kiss, which left the elder to wonder if Jack had  _liked_ him all this time.

Alex climbed on top of Jack, straddling the younger male and deepening the kiss, tangling his hand's in Jack's hair. Their tongues battled for dominance, which Alex won. He swirled his tongue around in Jack's mouth, savoring the taste and making him moan loudly. Jack wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled him closer, eventually focusing on Alex instead of the stars.

Breathless, Alex pulled back and diverted his attention to Jack's neck. He bit and sucked softly on a sensitive spot, making Jack squeak with pleasure and leaving a mark that he would need to explain to his mom once he went home.

When Alex stopped, he stayed in his position and pressed small kisses to Jack's forehead as they both confessed their feelings for each other.

"Wait a second," Jack frowned, a small smile appearing on his lips. "You've loved me this entire time, yet you never thought to  _tell_  me this?" 

"I could say the same thing about you, but yeah. That pretty much sums it up," Alex nuzzled Jack and gently pecked his lips. "Be my boyfriend?"

"Fuck yes," Jack was elated.

After a while of giving Jack kisses, it dawned on Alex that there was only an hour before sunrise and Jack might still want to view the stars.

"Am I blocking your view? Sorry," he tried to move but Jack held him firmly in place.

"Nope," Jack shook his head and kissed Alex again.

"But its an hour before sunrise Jack-o. Don't you want to continue stargazing or whatever?" Alex asked after Jack pulled away.

"Nahh," Jack smiled widely, pecking his  _boyfriend's_ lips. "You're much better."

All through his life, Jack had always thought that there was absolutely nothing better than stars, but as he and Alex snuggled together on the slightly damp grass, exchanging delicate kisses and quiet _I love you's_ along with the occasional dick joke, it occurred to Jack that maybe there _was_ somethingbetter than stars.

**Author's Note:**

> SCREAMS  
> this is the most cringiest thing I've ever written I can't believe I'm posting this here oh god


End file.
